


My Dad only makes Stir-fry Beef when I've done something wrong

by MxTrashTM



Series: G-Man oneshots [5]
Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Abandonment, Food, Gen, Gman doesn't like to eat Stir-fry beef, Gman gets abandoned at 7 years old :), Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM
Summary: G-Man was a normal childDid normal child thingsSomehow he's still fucked up
Series: G-Man oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805167
Kudos: 11





	My Dad only makes Stir-fry Beef when I've done something wrong

Stir-fry beef.  
It was your favourite dish.  
It reminded you of your childhood, when your father was around.

You were 5 when you first had it, it was a particularly long day at school.  
Someone insulted your father, called him weird and made fun of you.

Yes, you were oddly formal with your father but that's how he works.  
Formality.

You punched him, of course, you got into a massive row with the boy and got suspended as a result.  
It was unfair.

You feared your father's disappointment.

Your head hung low when you entered the house, you spent the afternoon at a friends to avoid your father's wrath for longer, although it felt like your last moment of freedom.  
You said goodbye.  
This was the end of the road for you.

You smelt beef cooking

The smell was enticing, but you keeped your head low.  
You put your things in your room and sat down at the already set up table.  
You ready your speech about how your actions were justified.

𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦

You were confused by your father's words, why did he want to talk about your meal?  
Was it because it was your last?  
You looked up to your father.  
You saw him without a disappointed look, but a warm one.  
You were confused.  
Why wasn't he disappointed?

You had let your emotions get the better of you!  
He knew from your look what you were thinking.  
He stated that he didn't approve of your methods, that was a give in.  
But he was proud, you stood up for yourself.

He served you your meal.

Stir-fry beef.  
It was lovely.  
You wondered why he didn't serve it more often  
But  
Before you could ask he spoke again.  
He informed you that you did not have to apologize.  
That you would do what you saw fitting.  
You asked him what that was.  
He laughed.  
That was for you to decide

So when you got back, you apologized for your aggressive behaviour.  
But that you asked for an apology for his bullying.  
He promptly punched you in the nose and took off.

You got into a other fight later that year.  
You had stir-fry beef.  
You did not apologize this time

You now associated stir-fry beef with anger and fear.  
You forgot about Stir-fry beef for a few years.  
Then the day came.  
You had stir-fry beef.  
You were only 7.  
It was time.  
You needed to stay here.  
He needed to go.  
You felt fear.  
You were only 7.  
How could stay here?

You felt anger.  
He abandoned you.  
What father does that?  
His warm smile was nothing.  
You are nothing either, it seems.

You had stir-fry beef.  
It was your favorite.  
Now it leaves a sour taste in your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this even know it made me so sad.  
> Sometimes u write and it just happens and sometimes write and think and be sad and gotta wait 4 a minute.


End file.
